Waking Up
by GaHoolianGirl100
Summary: Hikaru Sulu wakes up next to someone he very imagined. Actually very fluffy. Also, I played with their ages so it isn't pedophilia. Rate T for alludes to sexy times.


**Even though Kirk/Spock is my OTP, this idea came easier. Oh, and for my concious, this is three years into their mission, Chekov is now 20, and Sulu is 25. I know he is probably older than that, but any older would make me feel...****_wrong. _I used the pronouciations for the Russian so it was easier to see how it's pronouced.**

Hikaru Sulu slowly opened his eyes. He sat up, and scanned the room around him. It wasn't his. It was smaller, and had Russian memorabilia everyone.

Russian...

That could only mean one thing. He was in Chekov's room.

He looked down, and saw he was shirtless. He shifted around. He noticed that he was devoid of any clothing, really. He felt a presence next to him stir, and took a cautious glance, afraid of what he might see.

Yup.

Next to him was Pavel Chekov, most likely missing as much clothing as him. He silently cursed himself. Not that he regretted it...oh no, how could _anyone _regret what had happened? It was freaking awesome!

...and kinda wrong. He was a minor!

...wait, no he wasn't. As of two days ago, he was 20, and no longer a minor by Starfleet standards.

...sweet.

He looked at the clock on the stand next to him. Adorned with a small Russian flag, it read "06:45". 15 minutes before their bridge shift. He again, looked at the boy...ahem,_man, _next to him. He was sleeping peacefully, his shoulders moving up and down with each breath. He had a quiet, cute little snore, and he heard an occasional Russian sputter. It would be a pity to wake him. Too bad he had to.

He shook his shoulders gently. "Pavel...come on, you have to wake up..." he searched his brain for the name he was told to call him "...Pasha? Come on, our shift's soon."

The petite Russian man stirred. He turned over to face him, rubbing the sleep out of his half-lidded eyes. "Akh, dobroye utro. Ty khorosho spala, lyubit? (Ah, good morning. Did you sleep well, love?)"

Hikaru smiled and nodded. He had learned a bit of Russian from him. "YA spal khorosho. Vy? Davay, vstavay (I slept fine. You? Come on, get up)."

Pavel smiled, pleased that he had picked up so much of his native language. "Da. I slept juwst fine. I'm uwp, I'm uwp ((**A/N: I dunno about his accent,...I'm just trying my best!**))." He propped himself up on his elbow and yawned loudly.

His curly hair was wild, his pale skin flush, and his sparkled with mirth. Sulu couldn't help but stare, but quickly tore his eyes away. Chekov noticed this and smiled mischeviously. "Da. I muwst look wery different. Last night vas different..."

Hikaru's cheeks flushed, the previous night coming back to him. "...Yes...yes it was."

Pavel smiled sweetly. He laid down again, staring at the ceiling. "You know, that vas my firwst time...vith any vone."

Hikaru blinked, and his cheeks burned deeper. Yesterday...last night...he...he took his virginity!?

A wave of insecurity completely unbecoming of a star ship pilot surged through him. What if it was terrible? What if he ruined it for him? Would he want to do it again? Did he-

His nervous inner doubts were silenced when Chekov gave him an adoring smile. "It vas the bewst thing I have ewer felt."

He felt himself smiling, knowing that whatever he did would please the Russian man. He looked at the clock again. "Five minutes before we have to be on the bridge. We better hurry, or Spock'll kill us."

Pavel smiled lazily. "I doubt that. From sowme thing I vitnessed yesterday, I do not think that the Keptin nor the First Officer vill appear on the bridge for avhile. Yesli vy znayete, chto ya imeyu v vidu (If you know what I mean)."

Sulu smiled. The Captain and his First Officer were rather...close. "I think we can take our sweet time then."

Pavel smiled and scooched over to him. He laid his head on his chest and hummed happily. Hikaru placed a hand and his head and stroked his hair, allowing himself to enjoy the moment.

"We should probably get to work soon."

"Hm."

"They'll be looking for us."

"Hm hmm."

"We need-"

"Hika."

He looked down at the man on his chest. "Ve don't need to do anwything."

He wanted to protest again, but the determined look in his shining blue eyes told him that no matter what, he was not winning this argument. "I guess whe don't."

"Da."

~-Later-~

They made it to the bridge...eventually. Around 013:00. When they finally walked aboard, they received glares from the over tired pilots, who had worked far too long. Kirk looked ready to chatise them when he saw the slight limp Chekov was sporting. He smiled knowingly an winked at them, not mentioning their tardiness.

Hikaru managed to throw a few glances at Pavel, who returned them with a smile. It was then he realized something.

That he could be late everyday, face any challenge, pilot through any space storm so long as he had his little tsvetok.•

**Ending is cliche, I know, but I really couldn't think of anything else! Tsvetok means flower, by the way. And I apologize for two things in general. 1. Sulu. I have never written or really thought about him before, so he is probably really OOC 2. Chekov's accent. I just winged it, and it probably sucked. Well, review and tell me if it sucks as much as I thinks it does.**


End file.
